zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 57
Suggestions Prince Komali vs. Prince Ralis Resuggesting this. Two princes with confidence crises who lost mother figures.--MaloMart (talk) 17:13, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Still love this. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:15, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : Still a yes. Oddball 464 00:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : prince fight :P '-- C2' / 01:16, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : :Still a no from me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Not bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Go ahead... Portal-Kombat Nabooru vs. Possessed Zelda Both are somewhat royalty women, possessed by another member (or two) of the Gerudo tribe and forced to fight Link. Bring it on. (I'm not actually that serious about it, but it does make some sense) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:15, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : This is interesting. I'm not sure I can bring myself to support it, however. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : I agree with XYZ. I get what you're going for, but it just feels like there's something missing.--MaloMart (talk) 17:27, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know what to say for this. I'm swamped for words. Oddball 464 00:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : It would be odd to support this fight for any other reason besides this connection.Portal-Kombat : : I wanna support this, but I think it's way too one-sided in Zelda's favor. Diachronos (talk) 01:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :: : To be honest, I thought since I indicated it was Possessed Zelda, that Nabooru would have the upper hand. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : cant make this fight even :(, but i like it.'-- C2' / 01:16, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : This really just doesn't interest me very much. And I like the others this week more anyways. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I'm really surprised this did as well (well, not well) as it did. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Very clever! Nabooru and Zelda are both controlled, then after they're beaten, you have to fight who controlled her. The Midna (talk) 02:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Carpet Merchant vs. Medigoron Two of the biggest scam artists in Zelda history. Both charge ridiculous amounts (200 rupees) for things that are barely useful at all. Oddly enough, neither seems to actually realize that what they're selling is absolute garbage. Additionally, both have Majora's Mask counterparts that are actually useful for something. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:17, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : :I never fell for either scam, but I like the idea.--MaloMart (talk) 17:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : It makes sense.. but they're just too minor for me to even remember them correctly. We're talking about the bearded swordsman in MM, but who is Medigoron's counterpart? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:31, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :: :The Powder Keg Salesman.--MaloMart (talk) 17:32, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: : We're talking about the Ocarina of Time characters. The Majora's Mask thing was just a small aside. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::: : But if it weren't for their counterparts, I'd have forgotten them entirely. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:43, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : : I never fell for theses scams either, but this is pretty creative. Oddball 464 00:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : it works out all well and good for me :)'-- C2' / 01:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : :This one is pretty creative. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:26, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Very good like it a lot. At first I was thinking it wasn't too great because they were from the same game, but you tied it in well with the MM comment. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Eh. Portal-Kombat : : Two rip off artists! I couldn't make it to the Carpet Merchant (I did the Spirit Temple before the Shadow Temple), but I did buy the Giant's Knife! The Midna (talk) 02:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) : : If this gets through, it'll be the first of my suggestions to get through since Dampe vs. Deku Butler, which was...what, six weeks ago? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Midna vs. Princess Ruto (SPOILERS) Both are small, look similar, and are both princesses. Ruto thinks that she's engaged to Link, and it's possible that Midna is in love with Link too, but none of them are able to marry Link (Ruto is a sage, and Midna shattered the Twilight Mirror.) The Midna (talk) 03:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Um, I can see where you're going with this, but I'm sorry, I just don't like princess fights. And I think good ol' Midna'll win by a landslide. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Midna's (true form is) too darn popular (with the guys that have nothing better to do than drool on video games). Sorry. :( —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :: : All right Baltro, It's easy to see you're trying to insult The Midna (and possibly me). But please try and be nice. Midna Rocks ::: : There was no offense intended. I don't know how to say it delicately, but I meant Midna gained popularity through the hapless males interested in nothing less than her half naked body at the end of the game. I am in no way saying that this is your or The Midna; clearly you two are actually interested in the series, as you're with us. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::: : I believe you mean nothing more than her half-naked body. If you say nothing less, it implies that her half-naked body counts for a lot....wait, why are we talking about this again? -_- Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::: : I was assuring our two Midna-named users that I was not implying they were hapless males. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 05:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::hahaha midna rocks already had one of these converstaions with lisa! o he must be feeling weird now haha'''-- C2' / 13:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: : Actually that was about me being a guy. Midna Rocks ::::::::I know.'-- C2' / 21:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : :i hated ruto, and midna would win by a lot. ESPECIALLY her hapless male attracktor form!'-- C2' / 13:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Boring in my opinion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : This isn't really that interesting to me. Oddball 464 23:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Overrated characters. Portal-Kombat ::: : Well at least I gave it a shot! This is my first time suggesting a fight, and I couldn't decide if I should suggest this one or another. I saw a lot of similarities between Midna and Princess Ruto, but I thought it might get shot down. At least I got my feet wet, as they say. By the way, I'm not offended Baltro. =) The Midna (talk) 02:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Phantom Zant vs. Red Wizzrobe I can't come up with something new so i'm re-suggesting this. Two mini-bosses that appear in the second-last dungeon and fight by summoning other enemies.Midna Rocks : : I would've voted neutral, but the fact they're both in the second to last dungeon swung my vote. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Liked it before. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : hmmm if youve noticed, i like phantom zant(not terribly just that i use his image alot), and this is a pretty good fight if suggested latter in the week.-- C2' / 13:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I never really liked this, and there are better ones this week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't like this one very much. Oddball 464 23:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't feel like supporting it really, but I liked fighting these ones. Portal-Kombat Dark Dragon vs. Stallord Both are dragons that only use their arms and mouth. Both shoot similar fire/energy balls. Both battles require climbing higher to damage them (dark dragon's hands or the pillar) and both were specifically stated to exist due to the final boss. One is a final boss but the other is thought to be one of the best boss fights in the series. Oni Link 15:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Ehh, you know, I was really doubtful of this when I saw it in the contents box, but after seeing your explanation, I actually like it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 16:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : :huh i didnt see this ealier. good fight, like it. if it doesnt make it, then suggest it again!-- C2' / 16:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I saw somebody's user page that had a theory these two were the same, and I saw similarities ever since. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 16:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : Don't know what to think. Not bad, but not good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I actually like this one. Oddball 464 23:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : : I think I know who'll pull out in the end, but it's time we had a big monster fight back in the Temple of Courage. Portal-Kombat Comments I khow i cant suggest a fight but maybe some user that can will read this...how about Darbus Vs. Darunia? User:Longhorn Velez :Users are prohibited from suggesting fights in the place of other users. Sorry. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::just get 50 mainspace edits and then you can suggest yourself.'-- C2' / 14:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm a nice guy so here's a tip. Go to Category:Stubs and edit the really short pages there. (there's over 200 pages last I checked so you shouldn't have that much trouble.) Midna Rocks I had a fight that I thought was pretty good, but I just can't remember it now :( For some reason, I keep thinking of Twilight Princess, maybe it involved a character from there....? It might've involved Majora's Mask too...or maybe it's Majora's Mask instead of Twilight Princess...I know it was a character fight, but I can't remember it. Darn it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, I just remembered it. It's not as good as I remember it, though. Oh well, I'll probably suggest it next week anyway. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:56, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::good to see have one :)-- C2' / 00:24, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. Now that I think about it, it actually has quite a few similarities. So it may have a chance. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Huh, nice. I've never suggested anything for the ToC.....maybe I will next week.-- C2' / 14:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Do it, CC! I want to see what you'd suggest! (something amazing, I'm sure!) XZ, I want to see what you thought of, too! =) (Also amazing, I'm sure!) The Midna (talk) 00:48, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sad thing is I forgot already :P'-- C2''' / 13:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC)